Preference Book 1
by RomansBride
Summary: Preference story for Braun Strowman/Baron Corbin/Bobby Roode/Randy Orton and Brock Lesnar Rated M for certain chapters
1. How you meet

_**How you met**_

 _ **Braun**_

WWE was having a karaoke night and you felt like it was a good time to get your feelings off your chest towards your soon be ex-boyfriend Sheamus. He and Emma thought you didn't know they were sleeping together behind your back. When you hit the stage Sheamus cheered like he was so proud but you caught the look of anger in his eyes cause he hated when you sang for anybody but him. When you began to sing 'I Bet' by Ciara he and Emma both looked flustered. After you finished the song you said "If you haven't figured it out yet Sheamus I know you cheated and we are done." You ran out the door and Sheamus followed, he grabbed you and said " Y/N what is wrong with you we could've done this in private but for you to humiliate me in front of people we work with. I don't think you know what you're doing." Sheamus slapped you and shock filled your face as you realized that he was going to hurt you. When all of a sudden you heard a deep rumbling voice say " Sheamus get away from her now." Sheamus saw Braun and the he walked away quickly. You lean you back against the cool bricks of the building because you were just emotionally exhausted. "Hey you're Y/N right I heard you sing and you sound amazing." Braun said. "Thank you Braun." you said about to walk away before Braun handed you a piece of paper and said "That's my number call me sometime."

 _ **Baron Corbin**_

I am walking around in the back after my match and I see a really cute girl sitting with Naomi so I walk over and say " Hey Naomi who's the cutie?" "Hey Baron this is my cousin Y/N she's doing hair and make-up on SmackDown now." Naomi said with a smirk. "Well see ya around Y/N." I said as I walked away. Later I was going to towards hair and make-up when I hear " Stop calling me we are done." When I get to Y/N she is so angry that she almost looks like she could explode. "Hey Y/N you wanna take a walk and cool off?" I ask. "Yeah sure." she says. During our walk we talked and she give me her number and says "Call me anytime."

 _ **Bobby Roode**_

You were at the gym working out when you spotted this hot guy with rippling muscles and a nice tan body. You didn't realise you'd been staring until he said " I can pose if you'd like." "I'm so sorry I must look crazy staring at you like that you are just so hot." you say not meaning for all of that to come out. " Well you are hot yourself. I'm Bobby." he said reaching out to shake your hand. "I'm Y/N." you said as you shook his hand and you guys worked out together for a while before Bobby got ready to leave and he gave you his number before kissing your cheek and saying "I had a glorious workout." After he walked away you realise that you just worked out with Bobby Roode from NXT.

 _ **Randy Orton**_

I going to wardrobe cause my tights have a slight rip near the seam and the last thing I need is for them to fall apart and my dick to be exposed. When I get there I don't see the usual staff but I see what looks to be a teenage girl sitting there sewing Xavier Woods New Day pants before saying "Try not to do any more damage before I get a chance to make new stuff for you guys." "Okay Y/N you are a lifesaver." Woods said as he rushed out. "Oh Mr. Orton can I do something for you?" she asks. "Well can you fix my trunks they have a rip and I need them mended before they fall apart. Call me Randy. " I replied. "Okay go behind the curtain and take off your trunks so I can fix them." she said as she handed me a robe. Once I gave her the trunks and put on the robe I sat down as she began to fix my trunks while we just talked and when she finished she handed them to me. Once I put them back on she said "Well they should hold but I will get to work on a few extras for you. Just give me your number and I can call you when they are ready." After I put my number in her phone I said "You can also call me just talk." When I walked away I'm sure I heard her say " OMG he is so hot."

 _ **Brock Lesnar**_

You were sitting in catering with Asuka since you were her translator and best friend when Brock walked past and you both locked eyes. Later you and Asuka were talking when Brock walked up and said " You are very beautiful and I would like to get to know you I'm Brock Lesnar." "Well Brock I know who you are my name is Y/n L/n and this is my number." you replied handing him a slip of paper with your name and number on it. "Well I will be calling you soon." Brock said before he smiled and winked at you.


	2. The First Date

_**First Date**_

 _ **Braun**_

After you and Braun exchanged phone calls for a few days he asked you out and you said sure. The day of the date Braun texted and told you to wear jeans and a t-shirt. When he picked you up he was dressed the same so you wondered where you were going since Sheamus always made you dress up even to go to a bar. When you pulled up in front of a shooting range you were excited and curious. After you both got some guns and targets you made a bet saying that the loser buys dinner and the winner gets to pick the restaurant and a kiss. After you both shoot about six targets you surprisingly won because you got closest to a kill shot. You went to dinner at Panera and had a great dinner. "Well I had fun." Braun says as he walks you to your door. "Me too." you say before leaning forward, Braun closes the gap and you both enjoy a chaste kiss before you pull him into another more passionate kiss. "You owed me the first one but I took the second one." you said before going into the house and closing the door.

 _ **Baron Corbin**_

 *** His POV***

I wanted Y/N to see that I was a really sweet guy that I was different from my persona on television so I asked her to wear jeans and a t-shirt. When I picked her up and she got on the back of my bike. She smiled when I put the helmet on her head. I loved the way it felt to have her arms wrapped around me as we rode to the park. When we reached the park I took her to a secluded spot where I had Sami set-up a picnic for us earlier. "Wow Baron this is amazing I can't believe you went to this much trouble for me." Y/N gasped in surprise when she saw the picnic. After we got done eating we watched the sunset and then we stayed awhile longer and looked at the stars. When I got to Y/N's house we were standing on the front porch when she leaned in and kissed me. "See ya around lone wolf." Y/N said before she walked into the house.

 _ **Bobby Roode**_

 ***Your POV***

After we exchanged phone calls for a while Bobby invited me to his house one night I was worried about going but he promised no funny stuff so I dressed up and drove over to his place it was huge. Once I got inside I saw that Bobby was dressed nicely and he said " Wow you look even better than you did in your workout clothes." "Thank's Bobby. You look good too." I said. After we talked for awhile Bobby said "I wanted to cook you dinner but I can't really cook anything fancy so I ordered some French food I hope you enjoy it." Once we started to eat I was not enjoying the meal but rather than seem ungrateful I tried to push thru the meal until Bobby said "Are you really enjoying this food cause I really don't like it." "No it's horrible I was trying to be nice so maybe we can just order pizza instead." I said. "That sounds great and how about a horror movie?" he added. "Glorious idea Bobby." I said with a grin. "So when did you figure it out cutie?" Bobby asked me. "After our work out but I liked you anyway so it's no big deal right." I said. After we ordered up a pizza and found a good movie we began to drink a few beers and totally ignored the movie things got kinda fuzzy. I wake the next morning in a strange bed wearing everything but my shoes. I sit up as Bobby walking into the room with breakfast and he says " You are a lightweight and no I didn't touch you I just took your shoes off." "Ok I need food and aspirin along with new clothes." I said as he sat down next to me holding a tray with food water and aspirin on it. I took the pills and we ate breakfast and watched cartoons in bed before he said "Well you can borrow a t- shirt and some boxers if you want and you can take a shower while I wash your dress." "Okay." I said Once I was in the bathroom I handed Bobby my dress and underwear then jumped in the shower after I was done I went to find Bobby and I heard him talking on the phone. "Look Finn I really like Y/N and I want to be with her but I just hope she's okay with my secret." Bobby said. I wondered what the secret it but unless it's a wife or something I am not gonna worry about it until he tells me. Later when my dress was clean and dry I went home and when Bobby called later I really enjoyed talking to him again. I am going see a lot more of Mr. Roode.

 _ **Randy Orton**_

 ***His POV ***

After Y/N and talked for a few days and hungout in the back during shows I started to really like her she even dealt with a few of the superstars who had bad attitudes very well. "Look Y/N I just don't think I need to take fashion advice from you your look says seamstress in an old folks home." Natalya said. "Whatever but if you want to dress like that find someone else to do it." Y/N said as I walked in after my match. Natayla stormed off so I raised and eye brow before sitting down. "She is mad for no reason she wanted me to make her ring gear more see thru but if I go any further she may as well be naked." Y/N told me. "Oh well I need to ask you something. I am going to a movie premier and I was wondering if you could.." I ask shyly before she cut me off saying. "Sure I'll make you a perfect suit Randy." "No Y/N I want you to be my date to the premier?" I ask as she looked at me with a smile. "Oh wow Randy yes. I'd love to well I guess I better try to Cinderella myself a dress for the premier.

 _Night of the premier_

When I get to Y/N's hotel room and she opened the door my jaw dropped at how beautiful she looked. When we got to the premier I saw few WWE superstars who usually give Y/N a hardtime about their clothes and I was going to make sure she had a great time. After the red carpet everyone knew that Y/N made her dress and my suit. We ran into Natalya who said "Oh thank god Cena talked you of bringing you charity case seamstress to this she probaly would've worn a kitten dress." "Nattie this is Y/N she isn't a charity case I am because she too good for me but she likes me and I really like her too." I said as Nattie's face turned sour. "Oh yeah and word around the locker room is you're the crazy cat lady." Y/N said before we went and found our seats. At the end of the night when I took Y/N to her hotel room she shocked me by hugging me and giving me a kiss on the cheek. I walked away knowing that she was not easy and I liked it cause most women threw themselves at me but Y/N treated me like a close friend not a conquest.

 _ **Brock Lesnar**_

You and Brock had been talking and texting back and forth for about a week before he asked you out. When he picked you up he was wearing a suit and when you pulled up in front of a fancy resaturant you smiled. Durng dinner you talked and got to know each other Brock was impressed by the amount of languages you speak. He was also suprised that you grew up traveling the world with your parents. After dinner you went for a walk and Brock told you a lot about himself. When he took you home he walked you to the door and kissed you it was about to go farther the porch light blinked on and off and you Asuka was watching you."Well I guess you go in now." Brock said with a laugh.


	3. Text Names

_**Text Names**_

 _ **Yours For Him**_

Braun : My Monster👹

Baron: Alpha Wolf 🐺

Bobby: Glorious one 💎

Randy : My Viper 🐍

Brock : My Beast👿❤

 _ **His For You**_

Braun: Song Bird🐦

Baron: Omega Wolf 🐺

Bobby: Glorious Bae 💎

Randy: My Seamstress 🎽 ( only thing I could find)

Brock : My Angel ❤👼

 _ **First Kisses**_

 _ **Braun :**_ On the first date

 _ **Baron :**_ On the first date

 _ **Bobby:**_ You and Bobby were watching a movie on your couch when you reached over to get the popcorn and he pulled the bowl away and you leaned closer and said "Stop hogging the popcorn." "Kiss me." Bobby said. You kissed his cheek and he pouted then you climbed in his lap and gave him a passion filled kiss.

 _ **Randy :**_ *Your POV* I am working on something for Naomi while watching Randy and Bray go for the Smack Down tag team titles when they won the match I was so happy for Randy. When he came over to wardrobe I had just handed Naomi her new outfit so she could glow. Randy picked me up and twirled me around before kissing me hard and deep. When he set me down I looked into his eyes and pulled him in for a longer kiss as we were kissing I heard Tyler Breeze say "Well I can come back."

 **Brock**

On your first date

 _ **Your Job**_

 _ **Braun :**_ Ring announcer/ interviewer for Raw

 _ **Baron:**_ Hair Stylist / Make up artist for Smack Down

 _ **Bobby:**_ Dancer / Wrestler

 _ **Randy:**_ Wardrode assistant for Smack Down / amateur designer

 _ **Brock:**_ Translator for superstars who spoke Japanesse, French, German,and Arabic, because not only can you speak them but can read and write in all four languages.


	4. NickNames and Friends

_**Nick names**_

 _ **Yours for him**_

Braun: Love

Baron: Sweetie

Bobby: Lover

Randy: Bae

Brock: Baby

 _ **His for you**_

Braun: Honey

Baron: Sweetheart

Bobby: Baby Doll

Randy: Doll face

Brock: Sexy

 _ **Friends**_

Braun : Sasha and Dean

Baron : Namoi and Jimmy Uso

Bobby : Carmella and Fandango

Randy : Shane and Charlotte

Brock : Roman and Auska


	5. Kisses and more

_**Kissing Styles**_

 _ **Braun**_

Soft ,slow and sweet

 _ **Baron**_

Fast, sensual and possessive

 _ **Bobby**_

Rough, dominate and slow

 _ **Randy**_

Slow, sensual, and hard

 _ **Brock**_

Slow, Rough, and passionate

 _ **Hugging Styles**_

 _ **Braun**_

Braun despite is size is gentle so his hugs are warm and gentle. When you hug him he picks you up and cradles you in his arms.

 _ **Baron**_

He might be a big meanie to the world but with you he's a teddy bear and his hugs are possessive and loving. When you hug he wraps his arms around you while you bury your face in his chest.

 _ **Bobby**_

Bobby can be a bit reserved until you are alone and he lets you wrap your arms around him and he put his hand on your hips while resting his head on top of yours.

 _ **Randy**_

Randy was a big hugger but the hugs you liked best were the ones where he's sitting down and pulls you into his lap wraps his arms around you and lays his head on your chest.

 _ **Brock**_

Brock is a cuddly guy and his hugs are so warm. The hugs you like best are the ones where he pulls you in and wraps his arms around you while you bury your face in his chest.

 _ **Sleeping Styles**_

 _ **Braun:**_ Braun takes up most of the bed so you have to sleep mostly on top of him and he likes it that way.

 _ **Baron:**_ He is a bit possessive so he holds you close as you spoon and he sleeps with his face pressed into your hair.

 _ **Bobby:**_ He sleeps kinda spread out so you have to shove him over to make space but eventually he wraps himself around you.

 _ **Randy:**_ Randy is a tough guy but he likes to feel protected so even tho you're shorter you're the big spoon half the time. He loves it when you wrap your arms around him.

 _ **Brock:**_ Brock is a bug cuddler when he is sleeping ,so you end up trapped in his arms but he's so warm you don't mind until you have to pee.


End file.
